


I Will Find You

by redlizard_rambles



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Creative License, F/M, Fate & Destiny, Romantic Fluff, Soulmates, Time Skips, making it up
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:40:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24032164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redlizard_rambles/pseuds/redlizard_rambles
Summary: Alistair never thought he would survive the Fifth Blight, much less fall in love. Livia Cousland, Hero of Ferelden, has served her country and order. It's been five years since her death and Alistair can't wait to return to her side. With help from Morrigan, Alistair goes into uthenera, and hopes to be reunited with the woman he loves.
Relationships: Alistair & Morrigan (Dragon Age), Alistair/Female Cousland (Dragon Age), Kieran & Alistair, Morrigan & Female Warden (Dragon Age)
Kudos: 3





	I Will Find You

Alistair huffed up the last bit of the hill to the small cottage tucked between the trees and rocks. His mabari, Fang, ran ahead to the door, and sat patiently outside the door. The cottage was dark, but the owner would return soon enough.

“Maker’s arse,” Alistair cursed out loud. He finally reached even ground and slumped onto the bench just outside the cottage. 

Fang, snorted and returned to Alistair’s side, settling down at the warrior’s feet. He hardly felt like a warrior anymore if hills were becoming this difficult, but he also wasn’t training like he used to, and while he wouldn’t be sure till he spoke to the witch, his Grey Warden benefits were gone. 

He pulled the simple rose pendant out next, running his calloused thumb over the clumsy metal. Livia refused to let him replace it with something nicer, after trying his best at delicate metal work. The metal was lumpy and a bit warped, but she loved it all the same and wore it with pride under her armor. 

He cleared his throat trying to not tear up, when Fang burst into excitement, running into the thick of the dark trees. There was the rumble of laughter, and a tall dark haired man stepped from the trees, his footsteps eerily silent on the forest floor. 

“Hey, Dad,” his smooth voice called out. “I thought we were meeting later in the month to visit Livia.”

Alistair stood, his large steps closing the gap between them quickly and pulled the young man into a hug. He then held him at arm’s length and examined his son’s face. 

“Kieran,” he sighed and pulled back into a hug. “I actually need to see your mother. I have a request for her.”  
Kieran nodded with a sigh. “So you’re going to go through with it?”

Alistair shook his head with a chuckle, “Should have known you’d already know. And yeah, it’s time.”

Kieran cocked his head, and started back towards the cottage, going behind it to the rock face. With a wave of his hand, the rock face faded away to a cave. 

“Let’s go.”

Alistair nodded, and groaned as he kneeled down to Fang. “Okay, buddy. This is probably it for me. Stay with Kieran and protect him. We’ll meet again.” He kissed the war dog on the head, and Fang whined but sat at the mouth of the cave. 

He stood back up and wiped away a tear forming in his eye. 

“Come on, Old Man. She knows we’re coming.” 

Alistair nodded again, and stood in full salute at his partner in crime for the past few years. The dog stood tall and straight, and let out a short bark when Alistair’s fist pounded on his heart. 

They walked a short distance, the darkness of the cave enveloping them. 

“Light?” 

“Right.” Kieran waved a hand, and little glowing wisps lined the cave, allowing Alistair to see his feet again. 

“I’ll never get used to that,” he sighed. 

They continued on, till Kieran stopped, and held his hand up. With a few chanted words, the cave shifted and an eluvian shimmered into place. Another phrase and it glowed to life, the swirling liquid mirror calling out. 

Kieran offered a hand out first, and Alistair sighed and stepped through. 

He swallowed hard as he reached the other side, never having gotten used to the physical and mental shift when entering the Nexus. 

A fireball shot past his head, but he knew not to flinch. This was just her way of saying hello. 

“Why are you here?” she sighed, stepping into view from seemingly nowhere. Despite the curt language, her sharp yellow eyes were kind and a soft smile graced her face. 

“I think it’s time.”

“Do you agree?” she asked, looking over his shoulder as Kieran appeared from the eluvian. 

Kieran shrugged and nodded. “Good of a time as any.”

“Also, is it gone?”

Kieran’s normally warm brown eyes glowed orange for a brief second, and he nodded. 

“You are no longer Grey Warden. We’re still not sure how it happened, but I can’t find any trace of the taint left in you.”

Alistair exhaled with relief and sadness. After all the time Livia put into finding a cure for the Calling, Alistair just managed to do it all on his own. 

They spent years together trying to figure it out. Keeping in touch with Avernus, gathering data through Morrigan, and seeking anyone else who managed to clear the taint from anything living. 

Livia tried to hide it for a while, the darkness spreading throughout her body. Morrigan tried a few things to slow it down, but Livia became a Warden during a Blight and while the intention of the ritual was to pull all of the Archdemon’s darkness into what became Kieran, it was obvious Livia shouldered some of it as well. 

It didn’t help that Duncan had exaggerated the truth of thirty years. Some Wardens did manage to last that long, but that wasn’t common. Livia’s sheer force of will kept her alive long past her expectancy, and when it was her time, fearing being turned into a broodmother, she acquired a rich cocktail of poisons. 

They threw a huge party, inviting all the friends they had made over the years together, and when it was over and everyone went home, she took the poison and fell asleep in Alistair’s arms, never to wake up. 

She requested cremation and for her ashes to be spread between Highever and Vigil’s Keep, save the little bit Alistair held onto, for the moment now about to happen. 

He handed Morrigan the small pouch, Kieran coming to his father’s side and squeezing his hand. 

“I am still not sure if this will work,” Morrigan warned, taking the ashes to her work table. 

“That’s alright. I’m ready either way. I just want to see her again.”

Morrigan nodded slowly, a wistful smile on her face. She knew the feeling so well. To think Livia would have become as important as she did, still baffled the witch. 

Kieran swallowed and pulled his father into a hug. Livia was the one who finally broke the barrier down and encouraged Morrigan to let Kieran know his father. For the first few years he was “Uncle Al” but as Kieran got older, despite missing the soul of the Old God, was a perceptive young man and figured it out. 

The four lived together from time to time, though Morrigan and Kieran would move around a lot, always trying to stay one step ahead of Flemeth. But Livia was always up for an adventure. 

The mixture took little time to make, Morrigan had been preparing for it almost as soon as Livia passed. 

Double checking the notes, she nodded in affirmation, and gestured Alistair to the runes drawn on the ground. He disrobed down to his undershirt and trousers and laid down in the circle, passing Kieran his father’s sword, the runes glowing brightly. 

It was a bit thanks to Alistair and his desire to find Livia again that led her to the Nexus. Similar to the Crossroads, it was a place between the world and the Fade, where magic was plentiful and the ability to seek ancient knowledge was often available. 

The plan was simple in theory. Alistair would be placed into a type of uthenera, to be woken when Livia’s spirit returned from the Fade. This of course hedged that the spirits of those departed wandered the Fade till they were ready to be reborn into a body. 

Morrigan had pulled information from all over the known world. She still had contact with the remnants of the Inquisition and aid from Teivinter helped along her studies. If she was wrong, Alistair would simply waste away and die, and maybe the Chantry was right and he would be reunited with Livia at the Maker’s side. Either way, they’d be together again.  
Morrigan stood over Alistair, a sad smile gracing her face. To think she’d ever feel anything but irritation at this man was another way Livia was truly special; she brought out the best in everyone. 

“Tell her hello for me,” she said simply, her voice cracking slightly. 

“Take care of each other.” Alistair smiled and closed his eyes, the rose pendant tight in his grip. 

Morrigan began the chat, pulling on the deep reserves of magic from the Nexus, and dumping the potion out, the liquid turning into a thick golden smoke. 

Livia, he chanted in his head. Her fierce cerulean eyes flashing when she rallied her troops. The way she threw her head back in laughter when she slid her blade into a darkspawn. The softness on her face while she slept. 

The smoke enveloped him, stopping time in a thin veil over his body. 

Morrigan exhaled deeply, and fell, Kieran quickly at his mother’s side. 

They pressed closely to each other, grateful to have one another.


End file.
